


安全词

by DesolateFerry



Category: gaofeng/luanyunping, 高栾
Genre: M/M, S&M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateFerry/pseuds/DesolateFerry
Summary: 调教师高x他的顾客栾。短暂的几场欢愉。





	安全词

“在开始之前，我们要先设置一个安全词。”  
“好的。”  
“在你说出这个安全词之前，不管你是哭泣、求饶还是怎样，我都不会停下手头的动作，明白吗？”  
“明白。”  
“现在告诉我你的安全词吧，它最好是一个不常用的、除非紧急情况下你不会说出的词句。”  
……  
“确认吗？”高峰微笑，“这个安全词还真是……挺不同寻常的。”

地铁起步，加速，驶入黑暗的隧道，栾云平抓着地铁的扶手，被拥挤的人潮裹挟，摇摇晃晃。车窗映出车厢的全景，站着的，坐着的，一块块手机的屏幕幽幽闪着光。栾云平眯着眼找到挤在人群中的自己的映像，苍白，麻木，稀松平常，看起来和身边的乘客们没有什么区别。  
但是不一样。栾云平收回目光，把下巴靠在自己握着扶手的胳膊上。有疼痛从被压迫的衬衫长袖下散开，有点痒有点麻，细小而微不足道。他像是尝到了什么甜丝丝的糖果，在喧嚷的车厢里弯起了嘴角。  
到站了。  
栾云平下车，出站，过马路，拐弯。正是周五的夜晚，熙熙攘攘的人群穿行在花花绿绿的霓虹灯下，波涛汹涌的河流裹挟着过度包装的情绪向夜晚的更深处流淌。  
他走进一家暗色调的会所。前台小哥带着职业的微笑问：“您好，请问有预约吗？”  
栾云平把会员卡递给他。  
前台接过在电脑旁刷了一下，很快又递还给他：“七号房，高峰正在等您，祝您有一个愉快的夜晚。”

栾云平走过长长的走廊。地毯柔软，灯光晦暗，一扇扇房门是一棵棵粗壮的参天大树，他置身于遮天蔽日的森林里，一步一步向着深处的糖果屋走去。  
或许我应该撒点面包屑。他想。  
他推开七号房的房门，高峰早已等候多时。见他进来，一点头：“今天来的晚了些啊。”  
“地铁人太多了。”栾云平说，“毕竟周五嘛。”

“因为我喜欢疼痛。”第一次和高峰见面时，他这样解释自己来此的原因。  
“SM可不单单是疼痛。”身为调教师的高峰纠正他，“事实上，SM更多的是性和爱，关注的是快感……”  
“我知道。”栾云平打断他，“但我更偏爱其中疼痛的部分。”  
“明白了。”高峰点点头，“没问题，我会根据你的个人情况调整调教方案，客户的要求我们会所都会满足——你还有其他要求吗？”

绳子一圈一圈的绕住他，栾云平任由高峰动作，从前胸到后背，从胳膊捆到手腕。高峰用力拽直了绳子头，问他：“松紧可以吗？”  
栾云平点点头。  
他低头看高峰打绳结，修长的手指上下翻飞，青蓝色的血管是皮肤上的浮雕。白色的棉绳茧一般束缚着他，栾云平仰起头呼出一口气。被捆绑的时候他总觉得自己是自由的，是冰雕里鲜红的一尾鱼，从未有过的玲珑剔透。  
“今天想试试什么呢？”高峰跟他商量，“还是鞭子吗？”

第一次尝试鞭子的时候，高峰有点诧异地问他：“这个力度，你还不说安全词吗？感觉不好一定要及时说啊！”  
“没关系的，先生。”栾云平小口吸着冷气，从他的前胸到后背分布着一条一条的鞭痕，颜色已经转为暗红，微微凸起，蛇一样爬在他身上，森森然吐着芯子。但他喜欢，喜欢高峰的鞭子在空气中啸叫，喜欢高峰的手腕精准地操控着鞭子，如同指挥家调控一曲宏大的交响乐。  
他跟一脸担忧的高峰解释：“我不是好面子硬撑着不说安全词——这还没有我自己动手时来的疼。”  
脑海里闪过亲友看到自己身上伤痕时的眼神，恐惧中掺杂着不加掩饰的厌恶。那时的栾云平像是被裹在与世隔离的塑料膜里，没有情绪也没有感觉，被虫子蛀烂了的一块朽木，侧面长着些许黑色的木耳。他顿了顿，报复性地开口：“你或许想按照弗洛伊德的说法，把这归结于我童年的几次不幸经历，可惜我童年时幸福得像个混蛋。那原因只能是，我天生的一身贱骨肉，不挨打不舒服。”  
“栾云平。”高峰轻声呵止他。  
“我可能就是布恩迪亚家族中的那个猪尾巴孩子。”栾云平笑起来，很开心的样子，“迟早会被蚂蚁吃掉吧。”  
“别瞎说。”高峰揽住他，热量从二人紧挨的皮肤传来，“这没什么大不了的，不要这么贬低自己。”

“蜡烛怎么样？”  
“好啊。”  
红色的低温蜡烛倾泻了身子，烛泪一滴一滴落下来，是一个个火热的吻落在小腹的肌肤上，绽开一朵一朵的玫瑰。栾云平喜欢红色，绛、赤、绯、朱，炽烈的毕毕剥剥的燃烧着，高峰的瞳孔里映着跳动的火光，烧得栾云平血都暖了起来。  
“真乖。”高峰凝视着他的眼睛。  
说不上为什么，他看见高峰总觉得安心。人群总是让他压抑，身边的人霸占了空气中太多的氧气，逼得他无路可退，难以呼吸。栾云平在平日陡然发生的心悸中念高峰的名字，像水手望见灯塔穿透暴风雨的光，又有了坚持下去的勇气。  
“闭眼。”高峰拿着眼罩走过来。  
栾云平没有闭眼，依然目不转睛地看着高峰，看他靠近，弯下腰，直到眼罩彻底剥夺了他的视觉。栾云平捆在背后的双臂被微微抬起，逼得他更向前得挺起了胸脯。  
“放松。”蜘蛛在被蛛丝困住的猎物耳边低语。  
栾云平在绝对的黑暗中勾起嘴角。  
我把我交给您了，先生。

“不要叫我主人。”第一次的会面中，高峰强调，“我希望这个称呼留给你日后真正认可的只属于你的那个S，我不过是个服务人员罢了。”  
栾云平倒是没什么所谓：“那我叫您先生吧。”  
先生，先生。不知数百年前的德国小镇里，孩子们是否也如此称呼那个着花衣的吹笛人？  
他跪在地上，俯在高峰的脚边，乳头上夹着的链子悬空晃动，每动一下都扯得两点凸起生疼，冰冷的金属不时贴上他被情欲烧得滚烫的胸膛。高峰的手从他的脖子顺着脊梁骨的突起一路向下，在后穴口打着转，问他：“要吗？”  
“要。”栾云平的声音被火烧得干哑，“先生，求您给我。”  
手离开了，片刻后换了嗡嗡作响的器具，贴在他身上，震得他全身都跟着颤起来。栾云平嗓子里升起一阵焦渴，身体里的水分被蒸发殆尽，连血液都滋啦啦地沸腾翻滚。他庆幸自己跪着，不然现在一定是因为腿软而倾颓的姿势。栾云平被困在不上不下的半山腰，抬头望，迷雾遮天蔽日。他偏过头蹭高峰的腿，唤道：“先生。我要。”  
高峰摁住他，温声说：“嗯，奖励你。”  
山峦间骤然风起，裹挟着栾云平扶摇而上，方才笼住他的雾气都沉为脚下乳白的云海，被山风搅弄起翻江倒海的巨澜。嵯峨的山峰刺破青天，他在山巅稀薄的空气中张大嘴喘着粗气，头晕目眩。  
高峰解开他胸口的链子，揉着他有些红肿的乳头问他：“喜欢吗？”  
栾云平喘了好久才能回答他：“先生给的我都喜欢。”

栾云平没有办法不在周一到周四的日子里制止自己想念高峰。他对着办公桌上的绿萝发呆，想起高峰眼睛里的光和极夜中不落的北极星，回过神才发现文档里被自己无意中按出一页乱码。坐车时他指尖依次抚过自己胳膊上一道道凸起的鞭痕，平平仄仄仄平平，上穷碧落下黄泉。  
然后周五降临，甘霖落在渴雨的土地上。  
有个疯子说，凡人类所能享有的尽善尽美之物，必通过一种亵渎而后才能到手。  
他希望高峰占有他，多一点，再多一点。盗来的火焰灼伤他，痛感共快感一色，他急切地把自己的肝脏毫无保留地袒露在鹫鹰面前。高峰俯下身来时栾云平凑上去不知天高地厚地偷吻他的嘴，高峰也不怎么生气，只是问他：“错了吗？”  
“错了。”栾云平规规矩矩低着头。  
我出卖了耶稣，为了自己三十枚银币的快乐。  
“惩罚我吧，先生。”

不知高峰是有意无意，临走时栾云平看见他钱包里的照片。照片里，高峰和一个女孩头挨头靠在一起，笑得很开心。  
“我未婚妻。”高峰笑。  
“挺好看的。”栾云平也笑。  
高峰抬手帮他系上衬衫最上面的扣子，嘱咐他：“回去之后，伤到的地方不要沾水。挺晚了，路上注意安全。”

疯掉的尼采说：“凡人类所能享有的尽善尽美之物，都必须通过一种亵渎而后才能到手，并且以此一再要自食其果，受冒犯的上天必降下苦难和忧患的洪水。”

那种熟悉的窒息感又来了。这次栾云平强迫自己不去想高峰，转念去想一些繁杂而拗口的词汇。切尔诺贝利，艾伦图灵，列夫托尔斯泰……  
安娜卡列尼娜看着车厢的阴影和枕木想：“就往那儿，往正中间一倒，我就能惩罚他，就能摆脱一切人，也摆脱我自己。”  
栾云平摇头，使劲摇头。他伸出手在虚空中抓了几下又收回怀中，抬手锁住自己的喉结。  
细细想来，高峰从一开始就一直在强调，他只是他的客户之一，而已。那些温柔不过是会员卡的附赠品，廉价而泛滥成灾。恐怕也只有栾云平这样的人，在烂泥坑里趟的久了，才会被这些微的温柔蛊惑，昏头昏脑地撞上去。  
我飞得太高了。我离您太近了。我和伊卡洛斯一样，要被太阳融化掉蜡制的翅膀了。  
栾云平咬住自己的手腕，牙齿交合，啃掉自己不合时宜的妄想，把烂掉的果肉从红彤彤的苹果上剜除。他松开嘴，看着牙印的刻痕，随后颜色最深的虎牙的位置冒出小血珠来。渐渐的整圈牙印都变成红色，一条凹陷的手链环在他的手腕上。他被塞壬蛊惑着坠入万里的海底又被疼痛推回海面，深吸一口气，有生铁的甜腥味飘来。痛钻在骨髓里蔓延，是瘾疾被满足后的舒缓。  
如果是高峰……  
他再次叼住自己的手腕，想象着是高峰蹲在他面前，捧起他的手腕，咬下来，利齿啃噬着肌肤带来刺痛和碾压感，一口一口把栾云平撕碎吞进自己的胃里。  
来吃掉我吧。

高峰看见他的胳膊，罕见地拉下脸来。手臂上，一个个交错的牙印像嗷嗷待哺的鸟嘴，红肿凸起。  
栾云平有点局促不安地挪开目光：“先生，我……”  
高峰捏住他的下巴掰正，强迫栾云平跟自己对视，命令道：“以后不能这样了啊。”  
顿了顿，高峰补充：“你这样会妨碍我的工作，不要再伤害自己了，好不好？”  
“嗯。”栾云平凝视着他，目光灼灼。  
他被吊起来，全身的重量都强加在肩膀上，脚尖勉强能点到地面，恍若置身在悬崖边，被深渊中翻上来的风吹得晃晃悠悠。  
疼痛从被强力扩张的后穴传来，他无法抑制地尖叫，高峰贴住他的后背，手上动作不停，咬着他的耳垂含糊不清地安慰他：“快了，在坚持一下。乖。”  
柔软的肠壁包裹着进入的乱颤的异物，被带的旋转起来。栾云平的声音断断续续的，胸脯大幅度鼓起又缩小，是开合的书页。  
高峰从身后推了一把，于是栾云平向着无尽的深渊跌落下去，被烈风激出了眼泪。他含着满眼的泪水抬头望去，像是小时候躺在泳池池底望着波光粼粼的水面，世界模糊而安静。随后声音穿透水面，他听见自己的叫声，带着露骨的颓靡。雪色的浪花四溅，喷涌如泉。

“不如就停在这里吧。”晚上，栾云平把自己摊平在床上，看着黑暗中的天花板。  
若是屋顶的钢筋此时落下来，自上而下贯穿我就好了。他想。  
不是心脏而是肺的位置，于是他被钉在床上动弹不得，咳出红色的血沫，在流干血的同时慢慢死去，尸体径自腐烂，只剩下一堆还保持着人的形状的白骨，胸前笔直地插着钢筋，像张开风帆远航的船只。  
栾云平抬手摸了摸自己胸口想象中的洞。  
仲夏夜虚幻的那一场梦里，“鸽子追逐着鹰隼，温柔的牝鹿追捕着猛虎，然而弱者追求强者，从来都是镜花水月一场空。”  
既然以后的路不可能一起走下去……不如就停在这里吧。

栾云平从春天的余韵里缓过神来，身体各处还残存着阳春三月疯长的草木和怒放的鲜花。他就这样坐在一地洁白的落花里，扬起头对着高峰笑。  
高峰帮他擦了一把嘴角的痕迹，问他：“怎么了？”  
没怎么，路易十六在日记里写，今日无事。  
“先生。”栾云平开口。春光瞬逝，适才繁茂的花草枯萎凋零。鸟儿的翅膀耷拉下垂，月亮裸露在清冷的夜里，霜雪和北风霸占了巨人的花园。  
他还是坚持说出了那个词：“我爱你。”  
“好，我知道了。”高峰说，“别动，我帮你解开。”  
此刻有谁在世上某处死，无缘无故在世上死……望着你，高峰。  
“下周还来吗？”高峰问。  
“不来了。”栾云平说。


End file.
